


Heaven Sent, Bringing Hell

by DichotomyStudios



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Blood, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Photoshop, Violence, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Larabee doesn't <i>just</i> piss people off. His enemies want to hurt him slowly, and watch him suffer. Good luck with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Sent, Bringing Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randi2204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/gifts).




End file.
